mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Googleybear/Archive 5
IT'S OVER 2908472509827!!!!!! New Avatar? }} }} Biscuits are Made of Butter }} It's really the only thing left we need for it and stuff. I'm a little out of ideas on how to design another one, so uh...I was thinkin' if another person made it, it would be different. So here are the list of people that I can recall that should be included...may have forgotten some people. *You *Gold710 *Katrina the Rich Girl *Tardisgirl98 *PeaceOut12 *Sneaker Night *Puffles Rule *Sarasue1 *Gemma1520 *Salinlovecake *Kaky k 64 *Pokemon-Trainer-Julia *Hipchick *Csphere19 *StrawberrySherbert *MangaMan *Orange Yoda *Sumaes01 *PixelPerfect *Potterfan1997 If you can't, I understand. I guess I'll just make it myself. }} }} ...So then I said to the other cow, "Moo yourself!" Your welcome. Random person: What? }} }} Tarnished 1845 Edward Douglas Stamp }} :( }} CUNT = C U Next Tuesday Feet. Cute boy poll. }} Tree Questions Replying to answer to tree questions 3. Thanks, (I'm waiting for Blanky to get my request done cause I would like Morcubus to be on the cover). }} can ya make me a new word bubble?}} and botton message 11 is da awesome new channel}} }} Sakine Meiko is her user name! Goo-bye! P.S. Check out her userpage to see those words!}} My computer has decided it hates this website Zorro - It really does. It's crashed off of it several times in the past 10 minutes. So.... you like kitty-cats? *Looks at you suspiciously* 5:17 pm (US Est) 1/19/11 Dr. Moo Has Killed Dr. Who!!! Praise the Lord for a MySims Wiki Account! Praise the Lord for a cup of Coffee! Eject before disconnecting. Moles. They dig holes. Zorro - Well, that's no good (your brother's allergy.) My aunt's allergic to cats; yet she kept the stray cat that kept coming to her house. I think she just takes some kind of allergy medicine. And, there are some cats that don't produce as much of the protein that cause the allergic reations. I know the Siberian is one and I think the Oriental might be another, but you'd have to pay a ton of money to get a pure bred. That's why I have scruffy cats. 1:55 pm (US Est) 1/23/11'' Agent Icon Requeest! What do Cats use for growing plants? Purrtilizer! What are cats main export? CATS! Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! BobNewbie talk • blog 12:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER AND I'M PINK! Have a good one to you.}} There's a llama }} 24 Left, 10 Right, 31 Forward *shot* Where money drops through a trapdoor... WAAAAAAH pleez help... i stoopid...let me describe to you wut mah sim lookz lyk: Has a tan, DJ Candy's eyes, jennys hat and mouth, blonde hair, the outfit is kinda like a patchwork design (black pants, yellow & blue shoes, teh jacket is green, yellow, al little pink and a little purple.) is that pushy? do you think i pushy? I sorry... }} like one of those avatar sim thingys, i can't figure out how to get an avatar... and i was thinkin of using my sim. I went onto mysims.com and made an avatar but i can't save it. sry fer being so clueless.}} }} THANK YOU!! ok, from now on, if you need anything (Anything at all) i'll do my best to do it... i am very thankful. }} May the Lord smack you down.... Snowflake Awards }} America's Most Convenient Bank }} : ) T.O.B.O.R.'s trivia }} I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die Zorro - I know I'm about 2 months late, but I kept forgettin': How are things workin' out with those jerky face-spitter-inners? '''6:22pm (US Est) 3/14/11 Zorro - Didn't you make a blog a few months ago about some "some older jerks at your school" that spat in your face or have I gone senile? 5:11pm (US Est) 3/15/11 MySims PC Request It's on here. If you start a camp, I'll join it. It sounds fun!.....I had NO time for a word bubble.XD Samantha-''You Broke My Heart, Tore It In Two,[[User Blog:Hipchick| Now I'm Done With You, You!]] 21:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) WOWY ZOWY WireSpeed Another Request |width = 100 |time = YAY!! |text = Hi could I ask for a request :'Eyes:' Summer's :'Hairstyle and Color: Maria's in Brown :'''Skin Color: white :Mouth: braces like summers :Outfit Description: Yuki's :Face Tattoos: freckles :Accessories: nonehanks :Background: transparent :thanks }} |width = 100 |time = YAY!! |text = p.s. i meant none thanks not nonehanks thanks again }} No, I'm not. Why ya ask? Staff Meeting Fliqpy = Naughty bear. I wanna live like stupid People Hey there! Actually, can i have a clear explanation on the word "fanon", Please? I'm still a little new here, and I don't really know... Wikipedia had some Dictionary-Like defininition, and i was like: But, I always just said "fandom", if i'm on the right track, like; being a fan of something.}} BTW do you think you could give this girl Hot-Pink hair, like in Agents? }} }.}} Thats too bad... Maybe i should practice my own skills in the meantime or watch anime... I do hope that goes along well for you! }} .}} YUMMY YUMMY POTATO SALAD }} }} Have you got Angry Birds yet?}} } |text = } }} } |text = } }} } |text = }} } |text = }} } |text = } }} } |text = |time=18:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey, Um can you make an agent photo for me PLEASE! Well get back to me soon k.}} }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Heeeeeey. So that's fine that you can't do it. At least you answered me back. I hate when you write someone and they never write you back.It makes you feel awkward. Thanks any way. Oh and I will try to help you on the Rules page on the fanon. }} So much for all the promises you made. If so, what's your PSN account? Mine is BlankyXP (obviously). I'm looking for people to add to my buddy list and stuff.}} Uh...I have Metal Gear Solid 4, Uncharted 2, Black Ops, LittleBigPlanet, possibly others...I usually don't play online, since the internet connection to my PS3 is a little unstable. :o But anyway, I'll send you a friend request later.}} Brotherhood of Steel MySims Agents icon }} Jeffrey's Halloween Costuem Also, I need to do the Character Creating Competiton, Round 5. Do you?}} HAHAHAHA Marry Christmas DAS MAGICKS! }} Anime Conventions! It's April 6-8, 2012. It's called Anime Boston, if you want to know. ---- Limited2gal 00:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Awkward... So I'm male... Thank You for your time. Cool, thanks for all your help btw, I really appreciate it! And so does the community on here! Potterfan1997 21:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) In Need of a Password A couple of things. Firstly, you don't happen to have the full images of the characters in the SkyHeroes DS portal do you? Secondly, have you had your option choice results back? Potterfan1997 15:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanking you for your answers. }} Why can't cats fly Fwoggy did a poopoo! Word bubble hates me... thanks for your support! Glad chu enjoyed! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 17:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC)